Many laboratories are making mutations in the serotonin, norepinephrine, and dopamine transporters (SERT, NET and DAT, respectively) and in related transporters in the NaCl-coupled transporter family. The properties of these transporter mutants are published in many scientific articles scattered widely through the literature. This core will create a database of all published mutations in any member of this transporter family. The mutations will be organized according to position, family member and the effect on transporter function. The results will be presented in a World Wide Web site so that anyone can access the information easily. We expect that this will facilitate the rapid sharing of information in this field, and will benefit many drug abuse researchers. As the structural modeling efforts become more refined by the experimental results from this program, we intend also to display the current structural model for the transporter family. A three dimensional representation of this model will be available for visitors to the website to tilt and rotate using VRML (Virtual Reality Markup Language).